


Hex first Adventure

by Just_An_Idea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dusknoir - Freeform, F/F, Female Protagonist, Gengar - Freeform, Ghost types, Hex Maniac - Freeform, Kalos Region, Male-Female Friendship, Mismagius, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pokemon, Pokemon X and Y, Yamask - Freeform, banette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Idea/pseuds/Just_An_Idea
Summary: A Hex maniac name Hex was locked away from the world as she finally turns eighteen and finally becomes what she always wanted to be. A Pokémon trainer. On her adventure she’ll make friends, explore different places, challenge trainers, and be the very best.





	1. Humble beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-Fic so uh, I hope you enjoy! I had this idea in my head for awhile so I decided to just write it down. And here we are. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own Pokémon.

Hex first adventure. . .

[Just a fanfic for fun. I do not own Pokémon! This is just a story I been working on.]

In the world of Pokémon there are these creatures that can do amazing things and make the daily life more easier. They are called Pokémon. Pokémon come in different types and sizes. Yes indeed Pokémon are everywhere and they keep making life more and more interesting. 

In the world of Pokémon there are different trainer classes as well. Granted you can have a Pokémon with you as a pet but there one thing that everyone drives to be. . .The region champion! To be the best you must travel the region, make friends, fight your way to the top, and collect all gym badges to make it to the elite four. This is a story of a girl, who started with nothing but then became the world greatest champion. 

“Quick! Greninja use ice beam!” The the young trainer yelled out as his Pokémon nodded and soon shoots a beam of ice towards it opponent. 

“Leafeon! Hang in there!” The female trainer yelled out as the Pokémon took a direct hit from the blast and was sent flying. “Le-ee!!” The poor Pokémon yelled out before skidding across the ground. The trainer gasp as she covers her mouth in shock. The Pokémon soon stood back up and soon jumped right back in the ring. 

“Looks like Leafeon still got some fight in her! Oh, what a battle! It alway fun to see challenge here and there and a water type fighting against a grass type!? Now you don’t see that everyday everyone!” The announcer yelled as the battle kept on fighting. The audience were cheering and screaming as they watched the battle continue. The fight was airing on the television all over the region Kalos. 

Even in a ruin down mansion. . .

“Wow! Did you see that! T-The Greninja just shot out a freeze beam and the grass type is still fighting! Wow that amazing!” Hex was laying on her belly as she watches the fight. “This is so cool! I wanna be a Pokémon trainer!” She looks back at her Gengar and smile at him. 

Hex lived alone in the woods away from people, she was raised by ghost type Pokémon and her mother. Her mother, wasn’t the best person but she was the only parent she knew. Her mother sadly pack up her stuff and left Hex alone by herself. She left Gengar in charge as she soon head out the door never to return ever again. . .As the year rolled by Hex grew older and was getting more harder to control. She would constantly be a handful as the poor Gengar would have to put up with her nonsense and try his best to keep her safe from any harm hoping that her mother would soon return. 

The Gengar would cross his arms and shake his head. Hex smile would disappear as she pouts and gets up from the floor. “Aw, but I want to go see the world! I been in this mansion for mostly my life and for once! I would like to see the outdoors!” Hex would cross her arms and pout as she looked upset. The poor Pokémon slide back into the couch sighing as it slowly disappear into the couch hoping to get away from the girl nonsense. “Hey! I wasn’t done talking! Get back here you over sized ghost Pokémon!” Hex yelled out as she then turns off the tv and sighs. She would hang her head in shame as she slowly leave the living room making her way towards the stairs. 

Reaching the top she would see her fellow ghost type float around talk to one another and go on with there daily life. Hex didn’t mind the ghost type Pokémon as a matter of fact. She sees them as family. The ghost Pokémon aren’t half bad either, there very mischievous and sometimes, down right sad due to what happens in there past lives. 

She would wave at them as they smiled back at her and she makes her way towards her room and plops down on her run down bed. “Ugh!” She would go face first into the mattress as she lays there for a good solid minute. She would slowly flip herself over and stare at the ceiling. Her room was covered in purple and had a quite a gothic toned to it. Is was dark yes, but still had a sense of cute to it. In the corner were plush toys that she made out of clothes that didn’t fit her anymore. She had a couple books on her night stand and on her table. Her dresser was right next to the window as her choice of clothes were kinda limited. She did had different kinda dresses but still looked the same. Hex would look at the alarm clock and stare at the minute hand watching it tick away. 

“Another day, staring at the clock.” Hex would sigh as she grabs her blankets and wrap herself around with the blankets making herself warm as she hears the sound of rain hitting the roof of the mansion. “Well, at least i get to sleep with the sound of rain.” Hex would laugh to herself as she slowly started to doze off. 

Gengar would poke his head out of the couch making sure that she was now away from him. “Hehehe...~” the ghost type chuckle to himself as he slowly starts to float out of the couch and heads up stairs. As he floats up stairs he sees the other ghost type Pokémon stare at him avoid him as possible. Out of the ghost Pokémon Gengar wasn’t the one you wanted to mess with. He seen it all and have been the Master favorite. The master begin of course Hex mother. When Hex mother left she made sure that Gengar was the head of the mansion. 

Gengar would slowly float over to Hex room and open the door slowly. He saw that she was sleeping on the bed and made his way over to her. He would sit next to her and slowly start to tuck her in more. He would fluff up her pillow and put her favorite ghost plushie right next to her. He would turn off the lights and watch over her. Gengar knew that Hex wanted to leave badly. He knew that begin inside this house would drive any one insane. But his master told him not to make Hex leave the Mansion. He didn’t question it, he just nodded and followed her orders. But now begin gone for this long, makes him think. Is this wrong? Gengar would stare at Hex and a dream bubble came out of her head. Gengar float towards her and stared at the bubble. 

“Yes! I caught my very first Pokémon! Ahaha! I can’t wait for you to be my friend so you won’t leave me. . .” Gengar would turn away from Hex dream bubble and then walked away from her. Her eighteen birthday coming up. Maybe, just maybe. I could make Hex birthday fantastic! The Gengar smile grew as he clap his hands together rubbing them with a evil grin. He would float over to Hex and kiss her cheek as give her a soft pat on the head as he sinks into the shadows running through the woods. 

The next day  
Hex birthday. 

As the morning sun raises out of the sky the would of rain stops as the sound of Pokémon were now singing in the sky as it was a beautiful morning to wake up to. Hex eyes flutter open as she gets up and yawns. She would crack her back and scratch her head. Having long purple hair was bad enough but waking up with it all tangled and messy sure did hinder loving the morning time. She would get out of her bed slipping on her slippers as she slowly walks to the bathroom. She was stiff as a bored and was in a hunchback position holding her set of clothes and was heading towards the bathroom. 

She grabs the door handle and enters the bathroom. She would lay down her clothes and soon looked at the mirror with no emotion what so ever. “. . .Looking good.” She would smile as she takes off her dress and letting it hit the floor and soon after that she tossed it to the side taking off her slippers. She would slide down her panties and take off her bra stepping in the shower as she washes her body and hair. But mostly her hair. 

After that she turns off the water and steps out with a towel around her body and on her head. A Yamask floated out of the ground and hovers around Hex. “Oh, Hello! Yami! How are you?” Hex would smile as she starts to change into her clothes. “Ya! Yamask! Ya! Ya!” Yamask was frantic as the poor thing was trying it best to speak to her but of course not begin a Pokémon she couldn’t understand what the poor ghost type was saying. 

“Uh, come again?” Hex replied as she clip on her bra and puts on a fresh pair as she grabs her dress and slides it on. 

“Yamask!” The ghost type would point at the her plushie on the bed that was a Gengar. As it clicked in her head. “Oh! Okay! Your wondering where Gengar went!” Yamask violently shake it head and Hex steps out of the bathroom with the towel around her head. “He probably went outside to go find us some food! You gotta admit! He does bring back some good food!” Yamask was the weakest out of the ghost in the group. Sadly begin the weakest means easy prey for the ghost types. They loved messing with the poor masked Pokémon that Hex makes sure to protect Yamask at all cost. Even when a showdow claw is coming towards her. Hex toss the towel in a basket and then head towards her door. “Come on! Let’s go say hi to everyone!” Hex would swing the door open and step out as she walks down the halls seeing all her fellow ghost type Pokémon. 

Ghost type across the region would somehow mange to appear in the mansion just out of nowhere. She didn’t mind, she sees them all as friends! Even those who hate her which is a few Pokémon. “Hello, Have you guys seen Gengar?” Hex would walk over to table filled with cards as a Mismagius was playing against a Dusknoir. As they both shake there heads no. As the Dusknoir wasn’t looking the Mismagius would take this chance to look at Dusknoir cards and see what he had. Of course, the Dusknoir saw this and then slam his fist down on the table making all the cards fly up and fall right back down. He pointed at the Mismagius as she just shrugs and smile at him with a playful tease. The Dusknoir of course didn’t find this funny and then tackled the poor Mismagius to the ground as they started to fight throwing punches and rolling around trying to hurt one another. “No! Stop that you two!” Hex ran and stopped the two from fighting. 

“Now Dusknoir! She was just playing around! No need for a fist fight! How about we just calm down. And think this out guys!” Hex would be in the middle as she keeps Mismagius away from Dusknoir. They both cross there arms and scoff looking away from each other. “Well, that a start. I’ll be in the kitchen! Don’t hurt each other okay!” Hex looks at them and walks down the stairs. Dusknoir would face Mismagius as she playfully rolls her eyes and shrugs. 

Hex was now downstairs heading towards the kitchen as she sits down at the table looking around seeing if Gengar was here. “Uh, hello!” Hex would yell out as there was no answer. She would get up and enter the pantry door seeing that there was no food inside. “Man, we need to go food shopping. . .” Hex close the door and exits the kitchen heading to the living room sitting down on the couch and then noticing Banette was sitting right next to her. 

“Hey Banette, what’s good with you?” Hex would sit down on the couch watching the show the ghost type was watching. The ghost type moves it head towards her and shush her as it pointed at the tv. “Oh, what you watching?” She looks at the tv and notice that it was a cartoon show playing. Banette would clap it hands together as it was enjoying the cartoon greatly. “Can, I borrow the remote?” Hex said as she reaches over for it receiving a slap on the hand. “Ow! Alright fine we’ll watch your show. . .” Hex sat there continuing to watch the show until Banette change the channel. It was a news channel as Hex sat there bored even more. “Good morning everyone! Today is October 31 and you know what day it is? Halloween!” Hex eyes widen as she jumps up from the couch. She was bouncing up and down with excitement in her eyes!

“Oh my lord! It my birthday! Yes! Yes!” Banette would nod as it reaches into the couch and pulls out a little present. “Is that for me?” Hex would look at the small gift and quickly grabs it ripping the wrapping paper off. “Wow! Socks! Thanks Banette!” Hex would wrap her arms around the ghost type as a wicked smile went across it face blushing a bit. 

“I’ll put them on right now!” Hex took off her shoes and slowly takes off a couple of boring purple socks and put on the star pattern socks on. “They look so cool! I wish I can sew as good as you!” Hex would smile at Banette as she runs out of the living room leaving Banette alone with the tv. 

Hex was enjoying herself as she accidentally bumps into Ganger. “Oof! Oh! Gengar! Your here! You had me worried! Oh! Guess what day it is? My birthday!” Hex was close to the Gengar face smiling smug. “Did you get me anything?” Gengar would shake it head yes and hands her an apple. He waved goodbye and left the room. “Mmmphm!” Hex would chomp on her apple and glare at Gengar. “You cheep Pokémon!” Hex yelled out and takes a bite out of her apple again and walks upstairs. 

She enters her room and lays down on her bed looking up at her ceiling as she takes a deep breath. She would put her hands together and close her eyes. “Please, please. I want to be a Pokémon trainer. . .Please. For my birthday gift. That all I wish for. . .” Hex open her eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. 

“Quick! Gengar! Use shadow ball! Now!” Hex would yell out as Gengar made a dark like ball and throws it at her opponent. “Yes! I direct hit!” Hex scream out as Gengar was standing there panting as the smoke cleared up showing her opponent was now K.O and she wins her first battle. “Yes! Yes! We did it!” Hex gives a high-five to her partner as she couldn’t contain her joy she hugged her Gengar with all her might as she started to cry a bit as her warm tears dropped down the Gengar back. “Thank you. . .” She pulled away and looks up and sees the hall of fame. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Kalos new champion!” Hex would get up and stare in awe as she covers her mouth unable to talk with so much feelings building up in her chest. She would turn around and notice that Gengar wasn’t there and soon everything stared to fade away. “No! Wait! Whoa!” She soon saw the ground crumble and saw the hall of fame soon disappear away from her sight and she ran at it until there was nothing. Lost in the dark she was slowly starting to hyperventilate as she was getting scared again. “I’m alone. . .” The words alone echoed in her head as she soon stared to fall to her knees shattering the ground underneath her causing her to fall to her through and soon start to fall into nothing. “Nooo! Please! Wait!” She was screaming as she tries to stop herself from falling but there was nothing she can do the wind was hitting her as her hair was blowing through it crazy and she soon hit the ground with a huge THUD!!

“AHH!” Hex woke up from the floor as she was breathing heavily and was actually sweating even though begin cold. She would hold her head and look around as she notice that she was now awake and no longer in a dream. But to be sure Hex would pinch herself. “Eep! Alright! I’m awake. . .” Hex would soon start to get up and head to the bathroom checking herself in the mirror. She would stare at the mirror seeing if she was still there. Her purple eyes glowed into the mirror as she soon walked away from it and sigh sitting down on her bed and soon starts to hug herself. “It was just a dream. . .”

Hex heard a knock at the door as she looks up and starts to head towards the door opening it. She twisted the knob and looks around seeing nobody there. She would then look down on the ground and see flower petals. “Huh?” Hex would follow the flower petals that lead down the stairs. She would continue to follow until reaching the kitchen. The room was completely dark as she tries flipping the switch to the kitchen it didn’t turn on. 

“Uh, hello?” Hex whispers as she soon saw a couple eyes light up in the dark as the lights kick in and all her ghost pals were there sitting at the table. On the wall there was a sign saying happy birthday. The ghost Pokémon made her a surprised birthday party. Gengar would pull up a seat for Hex as she takes her seat and smiles. “Oh you guys! I was wondering why there were flowers on the floor.” Gengar would smirk as he lights up the candles and points at the cake. “T-That a big cake. . .” Hex was in awe as she stares up at the cake. “How am I going to blow out those candles?” Hex would turn around to face Gengar as he uses psychic move to move her up and make her float. “Oh! Thanks buddy!” She gives a thumbs up to Gengar as rubs her hands together. “Alright my first wish. . .” Hex knew what her wish was already as she blows out the candles and the ghost Pokémon clap there hands together. 

Gengar would set Hex down gently and soon start cutting up some pieces for the Pokémon and Hex. “Thanks!” Hex would grab her fork and soon start to dig into her cake. She would lick her lips and continue to munch away on the cake. “Mmm!~ so fluffy!” Hex put her fork down and wipes her mouth clean. “Thank you guys! I love you all so much! I really do appreciate this party.” Gengar would clear it throat as Hex would stare at the ghost type Pokémon. “Huh? What the matter?”

Gengar would walk with his hands behind his back as he makes it towards Hex and soon clears his throat again. He would place a present on the table and soon smile at Hex. It wasn’t creepy or wicked. It was quite welcoming. Like something warm. Hex would look at the gift. Her hands grabs the wrapping paper and tears it off showing a box. She removes the box lid and was in complete shock. 

“W-What is this?!” Hex would reach in and grab a Pokéball. “Gengar...” Hex would stare up at the Pokémon as he stands there blushing rubbing the back of it neck. Hex would take out five more Pokéballs and a bag. Banette would get up. “Bann! Banette!” Hex would look in awe as she holds all these objects in her hands. She would soon have a single tear fall down her face as she soon wiped her eyes as she couldn’t believe that Gengar went through all this trouble just to give her these items. Gengar would pick up the Pokéball and hands it to Hex. She would look up with water in her eyes as she smiles at him booping his forhead and he was sucked into the Pokéball. Of course the ball shook but only once as she heard the click she holds up the ball in her hands and smile. “Thank you friend. . .” She would get up from the table and head upstairs. She couldn’t believe it. Today was the day. . .

Hex went upstairs and grab a couple items. She grabbed some clothes and some food. She would reach stuff this all into her bag as she looks around. “Goodbye room, I’ll miss you.” Hex ran out as she runs down the stairs and soon head towards the door. Gengar would pop out of his Pokéball and would wag his finger in front of Hex face. “What?! You mean I still can’t leave?” Hex was shocked she was so close. This can’t be happing! Gengar would just shake his head and points. Hex of course turns around and notice her friends were standing there watching her. “Oh!” Hex would slap her forhead and walk over to them giving each and one of them a hug. “Thanks Banette for the gift. . .” She would wrap her arms around the Puppet and it wraps its arms around Hex. “Banette. . .” It cried out and pulls away as it seems like it was about to cry right here. “Don’t worry I’ll be back.” Hex would walk over to Dusknoir as he was to busy wiping away it tears with it finger. “Don’t worry big guy. I’ll be back I promise!” Hex pats the Dusknoir head and it nods right before giving Hex a big hug. Hex would walk over to Mismagius. The poor girl was bursting into tears as she wraps herself around Hex and cries on her shoulder. “I know, I know. . .I’ll be back! I promise!” Hex would pull away from Mismagius and looks at her with a warm smile. “Don’t worry, I know one day. You’ll have your happy ever after.” Mismagius would sniff as she begins to tear up even more and cry harder almost bursting into tears. “M-Mismagius! Mag! Mag!” She cried out as she backs away from her family and waves at them. “Thank you again, I’ll see you soon!” Gengar would nod as he soon coughed up a key and soon started to unlock the door. Hex stands there proud as she holds onto her bag strap and sees the door open slowly. The sun peered right through the cracks of the door and it swings open showing the outdoors. Hex would nod as she started walking forward and takes a deep breath. She exhales one last time. And turns around to see her family and house one last time. “I’ll see you guys later.” She smiles as she looks back at the doorway and soon started to walk forward. The door closes behind her as she finally was outside for the first time. 

“I’m outside. I’m outside!” Hex would look around and soon start to bounce. “I’m outside!” Hex runs into the forest as she screams with excitement. “Yes! Yes!”


	2. Hex Friends and rivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hex is walking away from her mansion. We finally meet Hex’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, oh boy! After Hex leaves her house we’re introduced to her new set of friends/rivals.

Kalos Route 20 

“Way to go Michael, you got us lost.” A boy said as his hair in the front spiked up he was wearing a red flannel shirt with a nice pair of khaki pants with boots he was a bit on the chubby side and was quite tan. He would looks at his taller friend who was muscular and wore glasses he had a flattop as some of his hair was going white and wore a grey sweater black pants and nice pair of shoes he was dark skinned and looked kinda tried. “What you talking about! I didn’t get us lost! Last time I checked it was your bright idea to bring us to this dumb woods Leo!” Michael turns around and looks at his friend as a female pop out of the grass. “Yeah Michael, but you been stuck in your house all week. Don’t you get tired of just sitting in your house drawing? Granted I draw as well, but I know when to take a break.” The girl walked out of the bush as she pushes off the leaves off her black sweater that reached her waist. Her black beret was on her head as her hair wasn’t to long she was skinny and wore black pants. “Amil, I understand that, but I can’t be the best if I don’t practice!” Michael pointed out as Amile rolls her eyes. “Michael, listen to me, your already good enough!” Amil would cross her arms. “Yeah Michael! And besides! Don’t you want to have fun with your two best friends!” Amil and Leo stand there smiling as Micheal shake his head and sighs. “Alright, fine I’ll join you. . .”

“Yay!” Amil and Leo yelled out in   
excitement. 

The trio here is Michael, Leo and Amil. They been friends for quite awhile. 

Leo is the shortest one out of the group as he was kinda small for someone his age. He was eighteen like the rest of the group. He was born in Unova as he went on his Pokémon journey already and defeated all of the Pokémon gym leaders and soon became the new Elite four member. There he became the best Ghost type trainer in Unova and now takes Shauntal place as she wanted to focus more on her writings. He happily accepts this role and now is traveling across the world that where he meet Michael. 

Michael the tallest one out of the group and was the second oldest. He was of course eighteen as well and well, he never experience begin a Pokémon trainer at all. Michael was a active kid always going around town doing chores for others and was helping around his community. But sadly after a little incident with his back he would have to take it more easy and soon started to pick up on drawing. This was his career as he soon started to practice more and challenge himself more. One day his friend finally convinced him to leave the house and go out to eat There he meet Leo. After that him and Leo became good friends. Even though Leo was kinda annoying since he would always try and make Michael get out of the house. 

And last one Amil, she was the oldest one out of the group as she was nineteen and was a gym leader here in Kalos. But she wasn’t from her. She was born in Sinnoh and lived her whole life there she went on her Pokémon adventure in Sinnoh. She would make it to the elite four but she decided to end her adventure there and started to enjoy her Pokémon more. She loved Sinnoh very much but she was growing bored of it. She need something new. So she packed up stuff and left for Kalos. A different life and a different region is exactly what she need. She moved to Kalos and soon heard that Fairy type Pokémon were now a new thing. Her clefable was now a fairy type and soon she started to collect fairy types. And grew closer to them. There she meet her girlfriend in Kalos and was given a position as Gym leader of the Fairy types. Amil took it and enjoyed what life had given her. One day her girlfriend gave her a necklace. A necklace that contained a mega stone. A mega stone for her Mawile she of course happily accepted it and was the second Gym leader to use a Mega stone. Word quickly spread across the region as Leo came to Kalos and heard about these Mega stones. He of course went to the gym and challenged her to a Pokémon fight. Leo got completely wrecked by Mega Mawile as he couldn’t believe how powerful the stone was. He would soon start to hang around the gym leader and became good friends with her. Soon he introduced Michael to her and of course, they instantly became good friends. 

“So, do any of you guys know how to get out of this forest?” Michael asked as Leo and Amil face went white. “Eh! N-Not really. . .” Leo scratches his neck as Michael face palms. “Don’t worry Michael!” Amil nudges Michael side. “You got two strong trainers watching over you so you’ll be alright!” Leo nodded as he turns around “Yeah if anything Michael will protect you!” Michael was about to speak but then felt the ground shake and a loud bank. Leo was trying his best to stand up straight but fell on his butt. “What was that?” Leo looks around as Michael fist clenched. “Sounds like we should get the hell out of here!” Amil nodded as she grabs her hat and puts it back on. “I agree, I don’t want to ended up dead in the woods. Come on let’s go!” Michael nods and follows her as Leo gets up from the floor running after them. “Wait for me!” 

Meanwhile...

Hex was walking in the woods as she falls over when the ground shook. “Whoa! O-Ow . . .” Hex rubs her head as she gets up from the floor dusting off the dirt. “What made that sound?” Hex would look around and see nothing but trees as she starts to walk again. “Whatever it is, I don’t want to be someone dinner. . .” 

The sun was falling and was starting to set as Hex finally made it towards the trail. “Whew! That took a lot of effort to make it here!” She would see the town up a head and run towards it. “Gym here I come! I can’t wait! I’m gonna be the bes—Ah!” Hex trips and falls on her face as she gets up and see something in the middle of the road. “What the? A rock?” Hex picks up the rock as it had a face on it. 

“Revenge, Revenge. . .” The stone echo out as Hex drops it quickly and then the sun was blocked by a cloud as the stone shook and then launched out a dark pulse like attack at Hex. 

“Whoa!” Hex quirky dodges it and notice what it is. “No way! That a SpirtTomb! What’s it doing here?!” Hex yells out as it finally pops it head out and soon starts to open it eyes as one was swirling. “Revenge! Revenge!” It kept on saying as she was surprised to hear it actually speak. “Oh god!” She puts up her hands as she was getting ready for the next attack. “Wait a minute. . .” She reaches into her bag and throws out Gengar. “Go! Gengar!” The ball bounces and Gengar shoots out. “Gengar! Gen!” The Pokémon yelled out as he soon notice that he was fighting a dark and ghost type. 

“I know! But we gotta stop her from destroying that city! That Spirtomb is much more powerful then any ghost type I ever seen. . .” Gengar nodded as he was ready. 

“Revenge!” The spirtomb yelled out as it unleashed a dark pulse from it body. “Quickly Gengar dodge it!” The Gengar of course hid in the shadows as he soon popped out behind the spirtomb “Gengar” Would kick the stone away from the trail as the Spirtomb was forced to move with the stone as it slams against a tree. “Gah!” The spirtomb yelled out as it opens it eyes and then notice that Gengar was glowing purple as it unleashed a poison like attack at the Spirtomb. “Gah!!” The spirtomb yelled out as Gengar would look slowly pop out of the shadows again. 

This time the Spirtomb saw this coming and lunged at the Gengar slamming a good Suck Punch across Gengar face. “GEN!! GAR. . .” Gengar would skidded across the ground as it wipes it mouth and then spit out a poison like substance out of it mouth. 

“Alright Gengar! Venoshock now!” Gengar would lundge it self towards the spirttomb but then Gengar action became slow and then he fell to the floor falling asleep. “Ah! No! Wake up!” Hex yelled out as she grabs her hair. “Spirt!! Tomb!!” The spirtomb yelled out and then Spirtomb starts to give Gengar nightmares draining it life away! “Ah! No!” Hex would yell out as she returns Gengar back and soon was shaking in place. 

The Spirtomb was standing there with a evil grin across it face as it happily laughs. “Gahahahw!” The spirtomb inched closer towards Hex as she was to scared to even move. “Come on body move!” Hex yelled out to herself as the spirtomb then unleashed a dark pulse from it body again heading towards Hex. She close her eyes and expects the worst. 

“YAMASK!” The mask Pokémon flew right in front of her and took a hit for her. She yelled out and soon started to cry. 

“YAMASK! NO!!” She ran towards it scooping the poor Pokémon in her hands as it was breathing slowly. “It okay don’t worry! I-I’ll get you to a Pokémon center!” She takes the Yamask in her hands as she looks at Spirtomb. The Pokémon inched closer as she watches the Pokémon grew as the moon was soon starting to appear. One hurt Pokémon and one in critical condition. This isn’t good. Hex bit her lip as she stares at the Spirtomb. “SPIRTOMB!!” It yelled out as the size of the Pokémon grew larger as it was about to consume Hex and Yamask. She close her eyes and hugs yamask tight. 

“SCRAFTY USE ROCK SLIDE!” A booming male voice yelled out as the Spirtomb looked up as saw a avalanche of rock come down on top of it. The man stand right in front of Hex as she falls to the floor shaken by what just happened she looks up and see a male standing there. 

“Are you okay?” The male asked as Hex she was to stunned to even talk she only just nod. “That’s good to hear, my friends will be here soon. You stay behind me okay?” Hex would nod as she holds Yamask in her arms. “What’s your name?” The male turns to face her as her eyes widen. “My name is Michael. Nice to meet you.” Soon a blast of dark energy would soon blast the rocks away as Michael soon turn back to it enemy. “Scrafty! Don’t hold back. . .” Michael said to scrafty. As the Scrafty grins with delight as it pulls it hood up and cracks it knuckles. Michael did the same as the Spirtomb stared at Michael as the male stands there with no fear what’s so ever in his eyes. 

Michael yells out and points at the spirtomb. “Scrafty! Use fire punch!” The scarfty nodded and runs up on the Spirtomb as it winds up it punch and gives it a nice clean hit across the Pokémon face sending it flying towards a tree causing the tree to crack a bit. 

“Scarfty!” The Pokémon blew out the fire from it hands as the Spirtomb soon started to use Hypnosis on the scrafty. “Stone edge let’s go!” The scrafty would try it best not to fall asleep as it slams it foot on the ground cause pillars of rocks to shoot up and send the Pokémon in the air. Michael would glare at the Pokémon and then finally switches his Pokémon. 

“That enough Scrafty! Go Infernape.” Michael sends in his fire type as it lunges at the Spirtomb hitting it and sending it back towards a rock cracking it. The Spirtomb was now weak as it lays on the floor trying to get up. 

Michael would turn around and face Hex. “Here, you need this more then me.” Michael hands her a potion for her Yamask as she takes it from him and sprays it on Yamask healing it from it injuries. Yamask eyes would soon open as it looks up at Hex. She gives it a big hug. “Oh! I’m so sorry that you got hurt!” Hex would hug it tight as Yamask hugged her back. “Looks like my job here is done.” Hex would smile at Michael as she soon notice that Spirtomb wasn’t there anymore. 

“M-Michael b-behind you!!” She yelled out as she points at the ghost type about to consume Michael and his infernape. The Spirtomb grew in size as it was huge enough to eat them whole. Hex eyes widen as Michael unclenches his fist. 

Crack! 

The sound of wood would be heard as a tree fell down onto the forest floor showing the glimpse of sun that was left hitting the Spirtomb and hitting his Infernape.

Flames shot out of the Monkey head almost like a pillar of fire. Leo and Amil were with the Pokémon ranger as they both saw the fire pillar shoot out of the woods. “There he is! Come on!” Amil yelled out as she runs into the forest with Leo right behind and the Pokémon ranger behind both of them. 

“GAHHH!!” The Spirtomb yelled out as it was exposed to the fire and the ray of the sun making the flame hotter and then consumed the whole Spirtomb body. “H-How did you do that?” Hex yelled out as Michael kept on staring at the Spirtomb watching it catch on fire. “Simple! The embers of scrafty fire punch were scattered all over the tree. I switched him out for my Infernape so it can ignite the trail and burn the tree up causing it to fall on the floor exposing the sun light to boost up my fire type moves.” Hex was stunned and impressed by what he said. “Now then Hex! I need you to stand back a few feet...” Hex would raise her eye brow as she walks back a bit giving Michael some room. “Is this good?” Hex asked as Michael examines the spot and gives a thumbs up. 

“Now then. . .” Michael infernape pulls back the fire from the trail and use it to lit up his infernape hand. 

“IN-FER! FER! FER! FER! NAPE!!” 

The Pokémon jabs at the Spirtomb with fire punch as Michael points at the Spirtomb with a glare. “Burn in hell. . .”

“GWAHHH!” The Spirtomb yelled out as it soon faded away leaving nothing the but rock behind. 

Infernape stood there panting as Michael reaches into his bag and takes out Infernape Pokéball. “Return, you did good out there.” He would pocket his Pokémon and soon Amil and Leo joined up with him. “Michael what happened?” Leo looks at him all confused as he saw some grass burned up a tree knocked over a bolder smashed and a strange looking girl behind him. 

“Nothing happened just found out what made that noise that all.” Michael points at the Stone and Leo jumps back. “A Spirtomb!? What’s that doing here?” The Pokémon ranger whistle as he walks over to it and picks it up. “Well, whatever it is, poor thing got messed up. I’ll take this back to the Pokémon center and get it healed.” The Pokémon ranger waves goodbye to them and walks away with the stone. 

“Well, that takes care of that. But. . .” Amil turns around to face Michael. “Who your friend?” Amil smirked as Michael jumps back and forgot about Hex. 

“Oh! She was getting attack by the Spirtomb so I kinda lend my hand to help her. Uh, what’s your name again sorry about that.” Michael scratches his neck embarrassed as he forgot to mention about her. Hex would get up and smile at Amil, Michael and Leo. “Uh, Hi! My Name is Hex! Please to meet you three.” She grins with delight as she bows to them. 

“I’m Leo! I’m a ghost type expert!” Leo points to himself all proud. “I’m Amil! As I’m a fairy type master I guess. . .” Amil would smile as she puts her hands on her hips. “And this is Michael! He not that special. . .” Amil smirks as Michael turns his head to head to face her. “What was that?” Amil chuckle as she nudges Michael stomach. “Just messing with you.” Michael would smile as he crosses his arms. 

“Well, I guess that it for today right guys?” Leo looked at Amil and Michael as they both nodded. “Yeah, lets go home. Who paying for dinner?” Amil would speak up first. “I spent my money on art supplies!” Michael sighs as he looks at Leo. “Oh! Uh, I gotta pay a bill soon. . .” Michael shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets. “Looks like I’m paying.” The sunset was about to set as Hex stands there nervous as she was shaking. Alone this feeling again, she need to speak up. She needed to yell. She need to say something instead of begin left again. 

“W-Wait! Wait!” She ran after the trio as they turned around the sunlight beaming through them as they were all surprised by the sudden yelling. “Let me come with you!” Amil and Leo jump back a bit as they were confused on what’s happing as Michael stood there watching her. The sunlight of the sun flowing through his face made it somewhat impossible to see. 

“Your all so strong and. . .” Starts to tear up. “I want to be like you guys one day! I see that you already went on your Pokémon adventure but mine just started. I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m scared. . .” Hex would hug herself and start to tear up. Amil would try to walk over to her as Michael stops her by putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hex was it?” Hex looks up and sees Michael step closer to her and looks down at her due to her height begin small. “Sometimes, not everyone was meant to be what they wanted.” Hex would feel crushed by what Michael just said as Amil was about to go over there. “But, I know this might sound bad on my part. I watched you fight the Spirtomb back there.” Hex eyes lit up as the sunlight was blocked by a cloud made Michael eyes appear. “I saw the fire in them. They way you fight, there was determination. You we’re battling with you heart out there. . .” Hex would sniff as she continues to cry a bit. Michael stood there as he watches. “Are you scared?” Hex nodded as she didn’t say anything. Michael would nod. “That’s good, I was scared to, we all were when we all first started.” Leo and Amil nodded as Michael turns to face Hex again. Hex would stop crying as she wipes her tears away again. “Fear, will stop any dream that your trying to reach. That why, we just gotta keep pushing towards it. Look at me for example, after my back incident. I never thought I’ll be able to battle anymore or play sports. But you know what I did?” Hex shakes her head no as she didn’t say anything again. “I picked up a pen and started drawing, of course I didn’t get good until much later but you know what I did? I trained. I kept on pushing until I was good. Then, I kept on training! And to this day, I don’t stop training myself or challenging myself.” Hex eyes widen again as she was starting to feel something. Hex hands clenched as she felt something warm in her chest her mind was taking this all in as she felt empowered. “I see that in you Hex, you have what it takes to be a Pokémon trainer...” Hex was shaking as she soon started to smile for some strange reason and she fell to her knees hugging herself. As she felt some tears go down her face. 

Michael turn around and walks back to Leo and Amil as they were both stunned by what just happened. The sunlight beamed through them as the wind breezes right through them. Hex looks up and sees them. Sunlight made it hard to see there faces again as they watch her get up from the floor. 

“You can come with us. . .”Michael said as he lends out his hand. The sun then faded away as the moon was now out showing Leo Amil and Michael face as they were all watching her. Amil was smiling at her as she was putting her hands behind her back. Leo stood there smiling while his hand was scratching behind his head as Michael was in the middle standing there holding out his hand to her. Hex got up and slowly walks towards them as she reaches out and grabs Michael hand. 

Michael nodded as he shakes her hand and let’s go. “Come on Hex, lets get you started with your adventure.” Amil and Leo would follow. “Oh! Let me run to the Gym real quick! I need to go grab something!Since we’re going on our little adventure. I need some art supplies and some Pokémon as well! And pair of clothing!” Leo also nodded. “Yeah! Let me grab something real quick! We gotta have a place to stay and some food!”   
Hex adventure would start now as the four of them walked down the trail with the town in the horizon. Michael would smirk as he shakes his head. 

“What did you guys rope me into. . .”

End of chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is something else that for sure. Thanks for reading, there will be more hopefully so, please enjoy and have a good night, Happy Halloween.


	3. Old friends, New dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our hero’s made it to Snowbell city, we meet a strange fella with a cryptic goal. Just who is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Boy! I’m excited to introduce a new character! Alright I hope you enjoy!

Hex Adventure. . .Chapter 3

After walking out of the forest they reached snowbell city. The town that was somewhat always cold for some strange reason and would always snow all year around. When arriving Michael would walk into the Pokémon center with Hex as she was freezing. “Oh! G-God! It cold! I-I didn’t know i was so close to this city. . .” Hex was shivering as she looks around the Pokémon center. “Yeah, snowbell city is always my least favorite place in Kalos. I prefer Laverre city.” Michael would walk up to the counter of the Pokémon center putting down three Pokéballs. “Yeah, hey I would like to heal my Pokémon please.” The lady at the counter turn around and nodded as she picks them up and puts them down on the machine. “Of course! One sec!” Hex would walk up to Michael and she puts down her two Pokéballs. “Uh, I would also like to heal my Pokémon as well...” Hex would shyly request as the nurse would turn around and smile as she kindly accepts Hex Pokémon and puts them down to heal. 

“Here you go sir all healed up! You take care now!” The nurse waves at them as Michael nods and waves good-bye. “That nurse Joy. She heals your Pokémon, even when there down. So when you need your Pokémon healed she the one.” Hex would nod as she follows behind Michael. As they walk up the stairs they see Leo holding up a Pokéball. “Oh! Michael were gonna head to Laverre city real quick so Amil can grab her stuff.” Leo would throw out a Pokémon as it was a Flygon that popped out. “Alright Michael I’ll see you there!” Leo climbs on Flygon back as it flaps it wings and starts flying into the air. 

“Wait!? We’re flying?!” Hex would jump back as she was shaking her head no. “I never been flying! This is too much!” Michael would rise an eyebrow as he looked at her confused. “What? Flying? It not that bad. Trust me you’ll be fine now stay here. I’ll be back. . .” Hex would nod as she sees Michael turn around and walk to the Pokémon center. Hex would push the snow off the bench and sit down as she sighs feeling nervous as her leg was shaking. “Oh, god it even the cold. . .Im just so nervous. . .” Hex said to herself as she breaths out seeing the chill air coming out. 

The sound of snow begin stepped on would be heard as she turns her head to see if it was Michael but saw someone else. He was tall very skinny and he looked like he was traveling for quite awhile. His clothes looked a bit dirty around his pants and his sweater was kinda light for a weather like this. He would keep walking as he was hunched over looking at the ground. His hair was cut and was dark skinned as he looks like he hadn’t slept for years. The boy would turn to face Hex as she was caught staring at him. “Can I help you?” The boy asked as he looks up at her with bags under his eyes. “Uh! N-No sorry!” Hex would look away from him as she was now blushing purple. The man would look at her and glare at her. “Hey, I gotta ask you something?” Hex would look up as she now notice that he was closer to her. 

“Do you know Michael?” The boy asked as she jumps a bit when she heard him say Michael name. “Uh, no. I never meet him. . .” Hex replied as she wanted this man to leave her alone now. “Huh, that funny. . .” The boy inched closer as he wasn’t back away. “I can tell that your lying to me.” The boy smiled as Hex mouth hangs opened. “What?!” Hex would get up as she points at finger at him. “What are you talking about!” Hex would try her best to act tough but the boy just stood there smiling looking down at her as he was much more taller then her even taller then Michael. “Ahaha. . .I can tell, years of practice. I’m use to people lying to me so, this isn’t new to me.” Hex would step back a bit as clenches her bag. “What do you want? A Pokémon fight?” Hex would look at him as she went into her bag reaching in and grabbing a Pokéball. The boy shakes his head no. “No, no. I can tell your pretty weak. I’m looking for Michael that all.” The boy inched closer as Hex kept walking back as she hits the tree behind her. She would hit the tree and see that the boy was pinning her against the tree. “I don’t like fighting, then again. Nothing I lost the feeling of lIking things. . .” Hex would bite her lip as the boy whispers into her ears. “I can see that you have suffered as well. . .” The boy pulled away as he turns around and pockets his hands. Hex would be able to breath as she sees the boy walk away from her. 

“See yeah, Hex.” Hex was left there as she was confused, and concerned about what just happened. 

“Hey, I’m back.” Hex head would turn to see Michael holding a Pokéball in his hands as he walks over to Hex. “You okay?” Hex would shake her head no. “I-I just meet this crazy guy. . .He was looking for you.” Michael would try and speak but he stopped himself. “Wired guy huh? Well, at least that a nicer way of putting it.” The boy would walk out behind the tree and smile at Michael. “Hello, friend nice to finally meet you again.” The boy said as he walks towards Michael. “Jaylee, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Unova?” Michael stood there as Jaylee laughed a bit as he shakes his head. “Nah, I wanted to come here and say Hi to my best friend.” Jaylee would wrap his arm around Michael shoulder as Michael just sighs and pulls away from him. “What is it you want?” Michael glared at him as Jaylee shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. “I just wanted to talk. That all, I need a favor. Just one favor!” Jaylee would smile at Michael as he kept a straight face looking at Jaylee actions. “You want a favor? What’s the favor?” Michael asked as he raise an eyebrow watching him just in case he pulls something. “Oh, can we go somewhere private for this?” Michael quickly shakes his head as he didn’t want to go anywhere with Jaylee. “No, say it here or I’m not doing it at all.” Jaylee rolls his eyes and groans. “Ugh! Your no fun! Alright! Alright! Hehe, you know Michael you been my friend for a long time. I always trusted you and told you everything about me. You know what my life is, how sad it is. Hehehehe. . .” Jaylee would turn around and smile as he shakes his head. “I always try and look on the bright side, but every time something good happens to me. I’m always slam back down to the ground. . .” Jaylee would turn around as his smile was now gone and he looked serious for once. “I’m tired of all this, this world sucks. I hate it. So I wanna reset it.” Jaylee looked at Michael stood there concerned. “W-What are you talking about?” Jaylee turned around and walks into the route station. “You’ll find out soon. . .” The boy left them behind as Michael stood there looking at the ground. Hex would walk to him and poke his shoulder. “What did he mean about reset?” Hex looked confused as Michael just stood there quiet. “I don’t have clue, come on let’s go. . .” Michael tossed his Pokéball to the ground as Hydreigon popped out and Roared. 

“This is Hydreigon, hold on tight. He doesn’t like new people. . .” Michael climb up on top of the dragon as Hex climbs up as well and was sitting behind Michael. “So, Uh. Is this safe?” Hex asked as Michael looked back and nods. “You’ll be fine! Hold on tight now!” Hex would nod. “Alright, but be EASY!!!” Hex screamed as the dragon quickly flew up into the air and was flying in the air as the snow kept on falling out of the sky. “O-Oh, God!” Hex hugs the dragon back as she screams. Michael would sit there calm as he points at Laverre city. “Alright! Take us there!” The Dragon roared as it quickly started to fly over there while the breeze hit there faces Hex eyes were completely shut as she didn’t like the feeling of having nothing underneath her. 

“I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!” Hex screamed out as Michael climb off of Hydreigon. “Uh, Hex. We’re here already.” Michael said as Hex eyes open slowly as she felt sick and falls off the Dragon landing on the ground. “I think I’m gonna be sick. . .” Hex lays there green as she felt sick and dizzy. 

“Oh, don’t worry you’ll be fine don’t worry.” Michael would return Hydreigon back into it ball. And looks around. “Alright, lets go. We need to go to the gym where Amil at. Leo should be there but, who knows.” Hex would give a thumbs up while still on the ground. 

“Mmm!~ A nice cup of Hot chocolate!” Leo said as he sips away at his drink. “Leo, how good to see you!” Leo turned around and smiled. “Oh! Jaylee what brings you here!” Leo smiles as he puts down his drink and takes a bite out of his doughnut. “Oh, you know seeing good friends. Anyway, how life been for you?” Jaylee asked as he sits down across from Leo. “Things been going good, I been enjoying the Kalos region a lot. How about you?” Leo asked Jaylee as he just shrugs and smiles at Leo. “Oh you know, just been hanging around places that all...” Leo nodded and wipes his mouth. “Yeah, I hear you! To be honest with you, I missed talking to you!” Jaylee nodded. “As do I.” Jaylee would smirk as he points to Leo Flannel. “One of your buttons is undone.” Leo would blush as he quickly drops his drink and quickly buttons it. “Geez thanks for that!” Leo smiles as he scratches his neck as Jaylee just nodded. “Yeah, that what friends are for. . .Can I ask you for a favor?” Leo would nod. “Of course! We’re friends after all!” Leo smiles as Jaylee crosses his arms and leans back in his seat. 

“Leo, you know that we’re friends right?” Leo nodded as he jumps in his seat. “Best friends!” Leo takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “Then, would you mind helping me out?” Jaylee asked as he pulls his chair closer to the table. “Huh? With what?” Jaylee cheeks stretches up as he sits there smiling. “Helping me reset the world. . .” Leo would choke on his drink as he coughs and wipes his mouth. W-What?! You want me to help you reset the world?! I-I don’t know if can help you with that. . .” Leo looked away as he looked at Jaylee with a shy smile. “Aw come on buddy! You know me! Help a bother out!” Jaylee smiles as he gets closer to Leo. “Uh, sorry but I’ll have to decline your favor. . .” Leo would cross his arms. 

“Tch, your just like the rest of them. . .” Jaylee would get up from the table. “Always putting down my dreams. . .All I want is just one favor.” Leo would look up. “Yeah, but that favor is way out of the question! Aren’t you hearing yourself! Resetting the world! That not a favor!” Jaylee looks at Leo as Leo quickly shuts up. “That not the point, I just want things to look good for me, is that just to much to ask? No one wants to help me, not you or people in this world! There always selfish walking all over the people who can’t even get a damn job!” Jaylee slams his fist down at the table spilling Leo hot chocolate all over the table and getting some on his hands. “J-Jaylee! Are you okay?” Leo would get up and see that his hand was covered in hot chocolate. “Here let me help you!” Jaylee quickly turns away from him. “No, I’m fine. . .That was just me venting out loud. I’ll pay for that. . .” Jaylee reaches into his pocket and pulls out a 20 Pokédollars. “I’ll see you later Leo. . .” Jaylee waved goodbye as he leaves the Cafe. Leo sat there confused as he pays the waitress and gets up and leave. 

“Alright, here we are. At Amil Gym.” Michael looks up and enters the Gym as Hex follows along. 

Fairy-Type Gym. . .

Inside the gym had lush green grass as the sky looked ever so clear as the sun would be shinning down and the sound of flying types could be heard over head. The grass was filled with flowers as streams of water could be seen flowing through the floor. It was rather quiet as you could hear the sound of the wind blowing. “This, is very relaxing. . .” Hex says as she sees Michael walk towards two stone pillars. “Yeah, it rather nice.” Michael would step forward and disappear as Hex stops and looks around. “Uh? Hello! Michael?” Hex would stand there alone as Michael was just here a minute ago. Hex would put her hand out as she sees that her hand was disappearing. She quickly pulls away and sees that her hand was still there. “Whoa! That new. . .” Hex would take a deep breath and steps forward as she quickly was hit by a flash of white and soon was standing in small puddle of water. “What the?” Hex would look around see that she was now in a cave as it was massive seeing all the colors of gems and jewels flashing in the air as she sees Michael already at the top. “Come on Hex! Just two more rooms!” Hex would nod as she quickly runs up the hill as she makes her way to the top and sees all the beauty. The color of the gems were reflecting into the water giving it a nice sparkle and they were able to see all the Pokémon in the water. “Wow, the gym on the outside is so small but in the inside it so massive, like is this real? Or not?” Hex turns to face Michael as he just shrugs. “Who knows, but it beautiful. That for sure. . .” Michael turns around and walks through the portal again as Hex didn’t want to be left behind. 

They entered the portal as they were now in Sinnoh. They some how made it to Celestic town. “Oh, uh hey fun fact. Amil was born in this town just a little heads up!” The town was empty of course but it seems so real and beautiful. The shrine was in the middle of the town as on the walls were two Pokémon that she never seen before. “Uh, Michael who are those two?” Hex asked as Michael just shrugs. “I don’t know, I never been to Sinnoh so I can’t say.” As he said that a female voice could be heard. 

“There names are Dialga and Palkia. There the ones who made this world. . .” Amil stood there as she walks down the stairs. “There the master of space and time. My grandma told me that, these once powerful legendary Pokémon use to live here right in this town. . .I always thought it was just a fairy tale. . .But, I’m soon starting to understand what she meant.” Amil would walk to the wall and smile. “Maybe, will get to see one, one day.” Amil would turn around to face Michael and Hex. “Ahem! I mean! Let’s get going!” Amil would smile as she blushes a bit. 

“Follow me through this house! This is where I use to live with my Grandma!” Michael and Hex follows her as they enters the house and see a mirror right there in front of the fire place. “Alright, ladies first!” Amil would bow waiting for Michael and Hex to go inside the mirror. Michael would step on the chair and go right through the mirror as Hex does the same. “Uh, Amil?” Hex stops as she looks at Amil. “Huh? What’s wrong Hex?” Amil looks at her confused. “Uh, I was just wondering. Do you miss you home?” Hex looks up at Amil as her face changed a bit as she looks away from Hex. “Sometimes, but my home is here now. So, I don’t really mind.” Amil would smile at Hex as she nods and climbs through the mirror and Amil just laughs to herself. “Yeah, I miss it. . .” She climbs into the mirror and pops right out of the entrance of the gym. “Alright! We’re here now, Let’s get out of here!” Amil walks out of the gym and takes a deep breath and exhales. “Ah! You can really feel that autumn air!” Hex and Michael steps out and see the beauty of the town. “It sure is nice, you got everything you need Amil?” Michael asked as she just stands there and nods. “Yup! Got my coloring set! My Pokémon, mega Stone! Food! Clothes, I’m already to go!” Amil unzips her fanny pack and grabs a Pokéball. “Alright Mawile come out and walk!” Amil tosses her Pokéball out and her Mawile jumps out of the ball and stands there proud. “Mawile!” Hex eyes sparkled as she never saw a Pokémon like this one before. “Wow! She so cute! She a fairy type right? Wow she so pretty!” 

Amil would laugh as she pets Mawile head. “Yeah, but she doesn’t like begin called cute. She likes begin called, tough. Ain’t that right Mawile?” The Pokémon would shake her head as the Mawile puts her hands on her hips and smirks. “But don’t let tough personality get to you. She a big softy aren’t you!” Amil would wrap her arms around Mawile as the Pokémon just stand there sighing as there was a faint of blush across Mawile face. “Maw. . .~” Hex would giggle as she notice Leo running to them. “Hey, Uh! Michael I gotta ask you something?” Michael would look confused. “It about Jaylee.” Michael then step forward and look serious. “What did he say?” Leo just stood there scratching his neck. “Well, he said something about resetting the world!” Michael would shake his head and cross his arms. “He said the same thing to me. . .I don’t know what he planning but, whatever it is. I don’t like it.” Leo nodded as Amil stood there lost. “Uh, who Jaylee?” Michael would turn around to face Hex. “It nothing don’t worry. . .” Amil would shake her head and put her hands on her hips as she looks at Michael with a serious face. “Michael, who is Jaylee?” Michael knew he couldn’t escape this he would sigh and cross his arms. 

“Jaylee, is a friend of ours. I knew him ever since childhood. Me and him would always hang out with each other. Jaylee lived with his Grandma. He never meet his mother or his father. His mother would leave him at his Grandma house and well, she left. Never to be seen again. . .After that, Jaylee would live with his Grandma. His Grandma was to old to have a job, so he helped around the house and made sure that she was okay. He didn’t go on his Pokémon adventure just like me. He stayed home and looked after her. Poor Jaylee would constantly get beat up and bullied for living with his Grandma and for not having any Pokémon on him. Life for him was always hard for him. I remember that one time he saved a Pokémon from begin hurt the Pokémon returned the favor by scratching up his face and leaving him alone. When we turned sixteen I remembered that he caught his first Pokémon. It was a murkrow, he loved that Pokémon so much, it was his only friend he had besides me of course. After a few days of having that Pokémon he grew closer to it and soon, he came up to me and asked if we can go see the professor so we both can start on our Pokémon adventure. I of course said yes. And he was excited I told him I’ll see you tomorrow then. . .and, that when things started to spiral out of control.” 

“When the day came, I waited for him to arrive so did the professor. We waited and waited, but sadly. He never came. I choose my starter. Chimchar and went back home. There I saw people gather around Jaylee house. His poor Grandma sadly passed away. He wasn’t home, or in the town. Of course I went looking for him, I didn’t find him until I entered the cave. There saw him alone, in the darkness with no expression. Just tears coming down his face. He looked up at me and walked right passed me. He didn’t say anything he just kept walking deeper into the cave.” 

“When we turned 17 that was the last time I saw him, he was sent to hospital. I didn’t know why, but sadly that was the time I was moving. But I wanted to check up on him. One last time. The hospital let me in, and I saw Jaylee. He was completely skinny and looked like a damn skeleton. They had him connected to machines and made sure that he was eating something. They took his poor Pokémon away from him. And that was the last time I saw him.” 

Amil would look away from Michael. “Damn, I feel sorry for him.” Leo would nodded as well. “I knew about his story. Cause when I was 15 I meet him and we became friends! We texted each other but when we turned 17 he never texted me back.” Leo would wipe his eyes as he was about to cry a bit. “I never knew, that his Grandma passed away. . .” Michael would nod as she looks at Amil. “Yeah. So there you have it that Jaylee.” Hex would stand there as she remembers what Jaylee said to her. 

I can see that you have suffered as well. . .

That lined echo into her head. What is he talking about? Suffered? I didn’t suffer. Did I? 

Hex looked at the ground. As she thinks to herself. 

“Hex, you alright?” Michael asked as Hex was quickly snapped out of her trance and nods. “Yes! I’m okay!” Michael would nod. “Alright, Hex! We’re going to Santalune city! We’re gonna get you your first gym badge alright?” Hex would smile as she jumps with glee. “Alright!” Amil and Leo smiles as Michael nods. “Alright, everyone ready?” 

Leo nods yes as he reaches into his bag and throws out Flygon. “I’m ready when you are!” Amil throws out togekiss as the fairy Pokémon spins in the air and slowly settles down on the ground like a kite. Michael tosses his Pokémon out as his Hydreigon. “Alright! Let’s get going guys!” Hex nods as she climbs on Hydreigon back as did Mawile for Togekiss as there Pokémon started to flap there wings and fly into the skies as they fly across the region. Hex would be smiling as Michael told his Hydreigon to go a bit slower for her as the dragon just snarls and obeys Michael orders. Hex was smiling as she was giggling to herself putting her hands out for the air to go through them feeling the windy breeze. 

Down on the ground at Laverre town. 

“So, her name is Hex. . .” Jaylee hold up a pair of binoculars as he watches them fly into the air and see them disappear into the clouds. He would smile as clenched his binoculars tight. “Hahahah!” Jaylee holds up his Pokéball as a bright flash of white flashed out as Honchkrow popped out. Jaylee would hug his Honchkrow tight as the Pokémon wrapped it wing around him. “My pretty, will show the world that, us people down below can make a difference in this cruel world.” Jaylee smile grew larger as it spread across his face. 

“The world will soon know our names. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! Jaylee sure is a mysterious fella. Oh, well. Let’s hope things will look better for him soon. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this story!


	4. Learning the basics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex goes to school and learns how to battle. While she doing that, the gang is getting ready for Hex first gym battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it been awhile, so here a new chapter of Hex adventure. Hope your enjoy.

Hex Adventure. . .Chapter 4

After flying in the sky for about a good 10 minutes Hex and the gang landed down in Santaluna City as they hop off there Pokémon while heading to the Pokémon center. 

“Alright Hex, you ready for the gym?” Michael asked as turns to face Hex. “Huh?” Hex was still thinking about what Jaylee said as she shakes her head and smiles at Michael. “Y-Yeah! I think I’m ready! So, uh where do I go to face them?” Hex looks around the town. “Woah! Hold up! Hex!” Amil would turn around as she feeds Mawil a berry. 

“You can’t just battle a gym leader like that! You gotta prepare. You got any potions with you? Any revives? Anything?” Amil asked as Hex shakes her head. “Uh, no should I go buy them?” Amil face palms and Michael just sighs. “Alright, I’ll pay for your potions, but Hex. I recommend going to the trainer school to learn about typing, stats effects, and holding items.” Michael went to the Pokémon center with Leo as they both waved goodbye to Amil and Hex. 

“Alright you ready?” Amil asked as she grabs her bag and walks to the school while turning around to face Hex. “Uh, kinda. . .Never, been to a school before.” Hex would smile at Amil as they both walked to the trainer school. Hex heard and watched about kids going to school but today I get to experience it. 

Hex walks in and sees a bunch of kids and a couple of trainers sitting down looking at the black bored and some just hanging out. “Wow! This place seems kinda different then the one in the movies and tv shows.” Hex would look around and see all the trainer class. Ace, Pokéfan, Skater girl, punk boys and girls, small kids and boys everywhere.

“Yeah, it alright. I went to the trainer school, just to get some potions that all.” Amil shrugs and she sits down next to Hex as she looks up at the bored. “Huh?! Your staying here!” Hex blushes as Amil just shrugs. “I could leave if you like, I just don’t want to leave you alone that all. Also there nothing for me too do.” Amil pushes up her glasses and takes out a piece of paper. “But this is a perfect time to draw!” She slams her paper down and starts to doodle. 

“Hehehe. . .” Hex would giggle to herself as she seems kinda nervous to be around Amil. She spent time with Michael that for sure and Leo is easy to be friends. But Amil, she seems kinda hard to befriend. . .

“So, what’s your favorite ghost type?” Amil was still focus on drawing as Hex looks at her and then blush as she scratches her cheek with her nail. “Uh, my favorite are Mismagius. . .” Hex would say as Amil turns to face Hex. “Oh! Same here! She just so cute! I had one on my team when I started my Pokémon journey.” Amil would smile as she puts down her pen. “Really? What happened to her?” Hex titles her head to the side. 

“She back home. The professor is looking after her.” Hex would nod as she looks at Amil confused. “What you mean?” Amil would grab her pen and starts to draw. 

“Well, your only allowed to carry up to six Pokémon only. And well, you just gotta make some sacrifices. That all.” Hex nodded as she sees Amil necklace. “H-Hey you don’t mind me asking. What’s with the necklace?” Amil would stop drawing as she was about to speak but the teacher walked in. 

“Hello class, it nice to see you all. We have some newer faces and some old. Well I’m here to teach you about Pokémon typing.” The teacher was middle aged as she had black hair that split down the middle and she wore black glasses. She then saw Amil and gasp. “Uh, excuse me miss. . .but are you Amil? The fairy type gym leader!” The teacher was getting excited as Amil nodded. “Yup! I’m Amil. Uh, nice to meet you all?” The teacher would giggle as she runs over to her and shakes her hand. “I’m so excited to meet you! My name is Cheryl. And I love your newest artwork I follow you on all social media!” Cheryl was jumping with joy as Amil stood there smiling. “Well, I’m glad you like my art. Uh, want a autograph?” Amil raised her eyebrow as the teacher squeals with excitement. “Yes please! I’ll take two!” Amil nodded and rips two pieces of paper and signs them handing it over to the teacher. 

“Here you go!” Amil smiles as the teacher was squealing with joy. “Oh thank you, thank you! My friends will surely like this!” The teacher bows and walks back to the front of the bored. “Ahem! Sorry about that class! Let’s talk about Pokémon typing!” Amil took her seat and Hex payed attention. 

After a couple minutes of learning about Pokémon typing Hex written down that Ghost Pokémon is Super Effected against Ghost Pokémon. Dark type is also able to take down ghost type. And psychic is pretty strong against ghost but is weak to dark. Then fairy is able to take down dark types and fighting types. But is weak to poison types so Amil must hate poison types. Then again her Mawil is steel/fairy so poison ain’t gonna do anything against her. And steel takes down fairy as well. But Mawil is a steel/fairy so it weakness is fire and ground!

Hex mind was taking all this down as she scribbles all this down on her paper. The teacher went on about status conditions. 

Poison, paralyzed, sleep, burned, and Frozen. They sure do sound terrible, and your Pokémon will suffer from it if you don’t take them to a Pokémon center. Gotta be careful then. 

“Alright class, and since we have a guest of honor here! Amil why don’t you come up and tell the class some words of encouragement to help them on there Pokémon adventure.” The teacher step aside as Amil jumped in her seat as she shakes her head. “What?! Eh, no thanks I’m not really good at uh, speaking in front of people. . .” The teacher would giggle. “Okay, I won’t force you. Now then class dismissed!” The kids and teens left the school as they ran out with there bags on there shoulders as some Pokémon trainers talked in front of the school. 

“Good job! Hex!” Amil would pat Hex shoulder. “Did you learn anything?” Amil and Hex went down the stairs. “Yeah! I learned that your Mawil is weak to fire!” Amil nodded. “That correct steel is weak against fire and fighting types. But my Mawil is able to take them down cause of her typing.” Amil would smile at her Pokémon. As Mawile Nodded. 

Michael arrived as did Leo as he hands over the potions to Hex. “Here you go Hex, potions.” Hex takes the potions and puts it in her bag. “Thanks Michael for the potions. I promise to pay you back.” Hex smiled at Michael as she was thankful for the potions. Right now Hex had no money what so ever. She was broke then again living in a mansion by yourself for over about 17 years can do that to you. 

“No problem but your gonna need money for your adventure.” Michael replied as Hex scratches her cheek. “Uh, how exactly do I make money? Do I have to get a job?!” Hex put her hands on her cheeks as she was about to freak out. 

“What? No. By fighting other trainers you get money.” Hex blushed as she quickly lower her hands and blush. “Y-Yeah! I knew that!” Amil pops out of corner. “But don’t forget if you loose you pay that person and leave with shame!” Amil added as Hex eyes widen. “G-Geez now your putting a lot of pressure on me!” Hex was flustered by all of this. 

But I guess that the life of begin a Pokémon trainer always challenging yourself to be the best! Yeah! That has to be it!

Michael Leo and Amil walked past the gym as they entered Route 22. 

“Alright Hex, this looks like a good place to practice. Alright Hex! I want you to practice battling.” Amil turned around as Michael puts down his bag and sits down on a rock as Leo walked into the tall grass. 

“Alright, Hex. I’ll be your punching bag. Go ahead and send out your first Pokémon!” Amil fixed her hat as she grabs out her Pokéball from her fanny pack.

“Your about to see why they call me master of the fairy-type!” Amil yelled as as throws out her Pokémon and a little cotton Pokémon bounces out. 

“Cottonee~!” The cotton Pokémon yelled out as it floated to the ground bouncing around with excitement. “What Pokémon is that?” Hex asked as Michael shrugs. Leo steps in as he sits next to Michael. “That a Cottonee! There a Grass/Fairy type. There super soft and cute! But don’t let that foul you! There pranksters!” Leo would get up and hand Hex PokeDex. “Here! A gift to you! I don’t really need it anymore. Also it kinda old now so you can have it!” Hex takes the PokéDex and she holds it up scanning the Pokémon right in front of her. 

Cottonee-The Cotten Puff Pokémon  
#546

They go wherever the wind takes them. On rainy days, their bodies are heavier, so they take shelter beneath big trees.

Hex smiles as she lowers the Pokédex down. “Wow! Thanks this is pretty cool! I wonder what it going to say about Yamask!” Hex reaches into her bag and pulls out Yamask. She quickly smiles as she tosses it to the ground and the Pokémon jumps out and floats around. 

“Ya! Yamask!” The Pokémon cheerfully calls out as it was excited to out of it Pokéball. Hex raises up her PokéDex and scans Yamask. 

Yamask-The spirit Pokémon   
#562

Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry.

Hex blinks as she puts away the PokéDex and looks at Yamask. “Alright little one you ready for this?” Yamask nods and gets ready for the Pokémon fight 

Michael and Leo sit and watch as Amil stood there smiling as she saw Hex smirk. “Alright I’m ready when you are!” Hex declared out loud as she was pumped and ready for a Pokémon fight. Amil would yell out. “Alright, Cottonee use Energy Ball!” Amil yelled out as the Cotton pokemon held up it little leaves and started to make a green energy ball in it leaves and then starts to throw it towards the Yamask. 

“Quick Yamask dodge it!” The Ghost Pokémon dodges it quickly as the Cottonee saw this coming and use razor leaf after it unleashed it energy. “C-Cottonee!” The cotton Pokémon shoots out a sharp razor leafs towards the Yamask as it takes the hit and soon starts to fly back a bit. “Ah! Yamask!” Hex called out as Yamask got back up and started to shake it head. “You okay?” The ghost Pokémon nodded as it unleashed three purple dark orbs towards the Cottonee as it quickly just floats away from it. 

“Come on Hex! Think outside the box! Use that brain of yours!” Amil yelled out as Hex was thinking a bit. She right I need to think outside the box. This is a fight after all, I need to be more creative on how I battle. . . “Yamask! Use Shadow Ball now!” The Ghost Pokémon floated up as it shoots out a dark purple ball from it hands and launches towards the Cottonee. “Quickly use Razor Leaf!” The Cottonee shoots out the leaves again heading towards the Shadow Ball popping it causing an explosion of dark energy to be released but not hurting anyone. The purple dusk cloud lingers on the field as Amil cover her eyes and Hex stood there smiling. 

“Now then! Will-O-Wisp!” The three flame orbs floated towards Cottonee as it hits the Pokémon and now the Pokémon is badly burned.” Amil was impressed by what just happened. Amil would smiles as she puts her hands on her hips. “Now that what I call thinking outside the Box!” Cottonee would float a bit to the ground as it couldn’t float in the sky anymore due to the burns. 

“Now then! Finish it off with Hex!” Hex of course smiles as Yamask would then hit the Cottonee with this attack causing it to double it attack due to the status effect it was on. “Cott!! Nee. . .” The Pokémon fainted as Amil returns Cottonee back into it Pokéball. “Well, I’ll give you this! You got the basic down!” Amil puts her Pokémon back into her fanny pack. “Thanks! Not bad for someone who never experience a Pokémon fight before. I can feel the rush of energy flowing through me! My heart beating fast! That a first!” Hex was smiling as she holds yamask. “Way to go little one! You did great I’m so proud of you!” Yamask would cry out with excitement as Amil stood there smiling. Michael claps as Leo gave a nice thumbs up. 

“Nice job Hex. I believe you got the basic down but it gonna take whole lot more to take down a gym leader.” Michael walked over to Amil and Hex as Leo follows right behind. “Oh nonsense! It bug type Pokémon! What kinda threat do they oppose?” Leo smirks as Michael looks down at him. “Do I have to remind you about Scolipede?” Michael smirks as Leo just shivers and hugs himself as he soon shakes in place. “Point taken. . .I’ll never forget that. . .” Michael couldn’t help but to laugh as he remembers that faithful day we’re a kid challenged him and he swept through his whole team with Scolipede. 

“Hey! That not funny!” Leo yelled out as Michael tries to hold back his laughter. “Sorry, but that was too funny to let go!” Leo just cross his arms and shakes his head. “Yeah, whatever!” Hex smiles as she returns Yamask back into her Pokéball. “Hey, isn’t it getting late?” Amile looked up at the sky seeing that the sun was now setting and they been up for a good while. “Yeah, your right. Let’s stay in hotel!” Leo excitedly yelled out as Michael coughs a bit and then looks at Leo with a shocked expression. “Uh, do you have Hotel money?” Michael asked as Leo facial expression changes so fast as his excitement then died down. “Oh. . .” Michael shakes his head as he didn’t want to pay for hotel rooms but, having to hear Leo and Amil complain all night about sleeping outside even worse. 

“Alright, Fine! We can sleep in a hotel. . .” Michael sighs as he opens his wallet and a single tear fell down his face. “G-Goodbye money. . .” Leo and Amil jumped with excitement. 

“Yeah! Sleepover!” Leo and Amil both yelled out as they run towards Santalune City. 

Hex was left behind with Michael as she smiles seeing her two friends run off and try to make it to the hotel as fast as they can. She was happy to have friends. Even though they were a strange bunch. They actually accepted me in like I was part of the group. Hex hands clenched as she puts it on top of her heart. I’m really grateful that I ran into them. Without them, I would feel quite empty and Alone. . . “Huh?” Hex felt her shoulder begin touched as Michael looks at her and smile. “Yo, good job out there Hex!” Hex would smile as she turns to face him. Her body swayed as she was proud of herself that she was actually able to fight for once. “Thank you! Uh, why didn’t you run with Amil and Leo?” Hex asked as she was still kinda confused about Michael. Granted Michael does have this threatening face when battling but when he not battling, he the most sweetest person I ever meet. It kinda makes my heart warm up. 

“Well, it not like they can pay for there hotel rooms by themselves.” Michael walks pass Hex as she nods and follows right behind him. She would watch his face. He seems kinda rather emotionless and kinda serious. I wonder what he was thinking? Hex thought to herself as Michael caught her staring at him. “Hey. What’s wrong with my face do I got something on it?” Hex would jump back and shake her head as she was blushing. “WHAT?! Ahahah! No, No! I-I was just wondering what you were thinking that all!” Hex smiles nervously as she was now completely red. God she just wants to bury her face away in a pillow. 

“Well, to be honest with you I was thinking about you. . .”Michael looks up as Hex eyes widen. She would look over to see Michael as she was speechless. She inched closer towards Michael as she was blushing. “R-Really? What was that if you don’t mind me asking. . .” Hex was walking until Michael stops and turns to face Hex. “I was wondering. . .How are you going to pay for a hotel room?” Hex grabs her chest as she falls to the ground. “Gah! Pain. . .” Michael would run over to Hex and kneel down as he looks at her with a scared expression. “Hex are you okay!” Michael watches Hex get up slowly as she puts on a fake smile and a thumbs up! 

“All good. . .” Hex mutters out loud as Michael backs away from her and sighs with relief. “That great to hear now then let’s go! I bet Amil and Leo are in the gift shop making a mess.” Michael turns around and walks towards the city as Hex stands there signing as she shakes her head and starts to walk again. 

“Oh!~ Look! They have spaghetti!” Leo points at the picture on the menu as Amil was looking for Sweet garlic broccoli. “Yeah, but do they have my favorite? Come on I hope they do!” Amil was looking through the selections on a menu as Michael and Hex walks in. “What’s going on here?” Michael looked confused as Leo and Amil turned around and moves away from the table. “Oh, you know nothing just. . .” Leo smiles at Michael as he was not impressed and knew what was going on. 

“You want food? Pay for it! I’ll go get the rooms but your paying for the food!” Michael glares at Leo as Leo nods and gives a thumbs up. “Alright! Sounds like a fair trade to me!” Leo and Amil head back to the restaurant. Hex was alone as she looks both left and right as she then runs into the restaurant as she waves her hands for her friends to see. “Hey! Wait for me!” Hex yelled out as Leo and Amil turned back to see Hex approached them. 

“Hey, Hex! Want something to eat?” Amil asked as Hex nods and grabs a seat. She would sit next to Amil as Leo was waiting for Michael to return. “So, what are you getting Hex?” Amil asked as she takes a sip out of her drink as she looks at Hex with a curious look. 

Hex would look at the Menu and then scroll by the drinks. “G-Geez this place sure does have a lot of drinks. . .” Hex was lost as she was sorta overwhelmed by all these selections that she felt like her head was going to explode. “Uh, how about we get you a Lemonade. . .” Amil would smile as she pulls the menu away from Hex. Hex of course shakes her head as to snap out of her trance and then nod. “Oh, why yes! That sounds lovely!” Leo closes his menu and sets it aside. “I know what I want!” Leo yelled out as Amil nods as well. “Yeah same here, they do have white rice with broccoli garlic sauce. So this dinner is going to be, delicious.” Amil hold up an okay symbol as she just nods with a smile on her face. 

“Alright, I’m back. . .” Michael sits down and hands Amil a key and pockets the other. “Alright, you have your room. You’ll be rooming with Hex and I’ll be rooming with Leo.” Amil gave a thumbs up. “Thanks grandpa!” Amil would tease Michael as he sits there with a serious face as he gets up and reaches for Amil key. “On second thought, you can sleep outside.” Amil would clenched the key in her hands as she moves it away from Michael. “No please! I can’t last a day outside in the night! I’ll freeze and die!” Michael would sit back down and Amil would push her glasses back in place as Hex just giggles. 

“Hello! How can I help you guys today?” The waitress comes over and sets down everybody drinks and then takes out a notepad. “Alright you guys ready to order?” The waitress would look up as Leo was the first one to speak out. “Oh! I’ll have spaghetti!” Amil would be second as she pushed the menu to the side. “I will take white rice with broccoli covered in garlic sauce.” Michael would look at the waitress as he close the menu. “I’ll take a burger. And a soda.” Michael pushes the menu away as Hex was sitting there looking through as she couldn’t anything that looked good to her. Some of the food she never even heard of before. 

“Uh, would you like me to come back?” The waitress looks at Hex as she close her notepad and watches the poor girl try and make a selection. Hex was stumped a bit until she reached the dessert section. Hex eyes widen and she points at the menu. 

“I’ll take a chocolate brownie top with vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and a nice Café Au Lait avec d'un côté des croissants.” Hex closed the menu and the waitress just smiles and bows a bit towards Hex. “Mais bien sûr.” The waitress says as she walks to the back of the restaurant. “Merci.” Hex says as she turns back to her group of friends as they sat there confused and dazzled. But mostly impressed. “W-What? Uh, too much?” Hex blushed as she scratches her cheek with her nail hoping that they would stop staring at her. I think I went a bit overboard. . .

“Hex, you can speak French?” Leo asked as he raise his eyebrow hoping that Hex didn’t mind him asking cause for god sake that was pretty cool hearing her speak in French. It sounded so smooth and proper. 

“Yes! My mother taught me when I was 8! It was not really that hard. I kinda picked up on it. Also my mother can speak it fluently.” Hex would giggle to herself as she found it amusing that they all liked her French. “Sorry for keeping it a secret for so long. I just didn’t need to use it until now hehehe. . .” Smiles nervously as she was kinda nervous about begin on the spot as Amil shrugs and smiles at Hex. “Hey, I think that pretty cool. I wish I can learn another language.” Michael nodded and then points at Leo. “Yeah! He knows Spanish and that it.” Leo nodded and gave a thumbs up. “¡Tú lo sabes!” Leo laughed as Michael just rolls his eyes. As the waitress came back with Hex and Michael drinks as she sets it down on the table. “Your food will be out shortly. . .” The waitress says as she walks away from the group as Michael grabs his cup of soda and takes a sip out of it. 

“So, Hex you ready for the gym leader?” Leo asked as he sets down his drink and moves it to the side hoping to have his food while having his drink. “Yeah, I think so. She a bug type right? I don’t think that will be to hard right?” Amil nods as she points out to Hex. “You see bug types are good against dark types and psychic types. Ghost won’t get effected. But do be careful of one move she has, Infestation. . .” Hex would look confused as Leo just shivers as he remembers that fight. 

“What Infestation?” Hex asked as Amil holds her drink in her hands. “It a move that makes bugs come out of the ground covering the opponent with it then every time the opponent moves the bugs will bite and dig it way into the Pokémon. And no, you can’t switch out. The move prevents that from happening. The bugs maybe small but that how they get you! They work well in a group.” Amil looks at Hex as the poor girl shivers just the thought of it. “So, I just gotta watch out for that move then. Alright I’ll do my best then. . .” Amil would smile as she nods to Hex. “Yeah, don’t worry you’ll do great out there! Just make sure to keep your guard up and go all out! Us gym leaders are here to push you to the limits!” Amil said to Hex as it gave Hex a bit of courage in her heart as she just nods taking in the words she just said into her head. 

The waitress came back and drops off the food on the table. “Alrighty! Here we have the ladies orders. . .” The waitress drops off Amil food first as Amil takes a bite out of her food she intensely smiled and closed her eyes taken back by the taste of the food. “Mmm!~ This is some good food right here!” The waitress would set Hex food down and her drink as she amazed to see something so beautiful on a plate. The brownie looked so fresh and warm as the vanilla started to melt a bit getting soaked by the brownie. As the chocolate syrup was over the ice cream and on the plate in a zigzag pattern. 

Hex grabs her fork and takes a bite out of her cake and she intensely started to cry as it tasted so good. Sweets were always Hex weakness even when a kid. It was very rare for her to even have sweets as Gengar wouldn’t allow it but only on special occasion she was allowed to eat something sweet. 

“S-So good. . .” Hex sniffs as she wipes her tears away as Leo and Michael just devoured there food as Leo was already done. “Yeah it was good.” Leo wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Yeah, this burger could use some more tomatoes.” Michael looks at his burger and just shrugs. He was almost done with it anyway so why bother to ask. 

After finishing there meals. Hex was munching away on her croissant as Michael gets up. “Alright. I’m going to bed. See yeah later!” Amil waved goodbye as did Hex as Leo follows right behind. “Well, looks like we’re sleeping together roommate!” Amil bumps Hex arm shoulder playfully as Hex nodded. “This is my first sleepover! S-So I can’t wait!” Hex said with a bit of excitement in her throat but to be fair she was still kinda nervous about this whole sleeping thing. Then again sleeping alone was the last thing on her mind. 

As soon as they were done Amil unlocks the door to there room and sets her stuff down. The room had two beds each had a nightstand and on the left was the bathroom. “Alright, Hex get some sleep.” Amil yawns out and then grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. The water started running as Hex goes to the second bed and sets her stuff down. The moon was out as Hex takes a deep breath and close her eyes. 

It wired begin outside. There a lot of people everywhere. So many things I never seen before. But at least not alone anymore. I was always alone. Now with my new friends. I don’t have to feel alone. My dreams are coming true. I’m out here actually begin a Pokémon trainer! I never thought I’ll see the day. All my life I thought I would never leave that mansion. Until now. . .Hex looks at the window seeing her reflection as she puts her hands on the glass. You sure did grow Hex. Look at you. No longer a kid, where did the time go. . .

Amil exits the bathroom as she came out with Pjs pants and a shirt. “Alright night Hex! See yeah in the morning!” Amil jumps into bed and cover her eyes with her sleeping mask. Hex turns and nods as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a night-gown. She walks to the bathroom and closes it behind her. She would take off her shoes and star socks off as she quickly takes off her dress and was left standing with her bra and her panties. 

Hex would look in the mirror and smile. “Still looking good. . .” Hex would wink at herself in the mirror as grabs the knobs of the shower and turns it on making the water squirt out. Hex looks back at mirrors then notice something odd. She quickly gets closer to the mirror and then shakes her head as she thought she saw someone in the bathroom. “Huh, must be my imagination. . .” Hex takes off her panties and unclips her bra as she steps inside the water and starts to wash off today filth. She was scrubbing her hair as of course it was the hardest part of taking a shower. Her hair was way to long as it reaches her hips. Hex was washing herself off as she close her eyes due to the conditioner in her hair dripping down her face as she scrubs her hair with the conditioner she then tries to grab the bottle of body wash as she couldn’t find it. 

“Crap, where is that body wash. . .Oh thank you.” Hex holds the body wash in her hands as she squirts some in her sponge as she starts to rub herself with the sponge getting herself all cleaned up. 

Hex then stops what she was doing and then just stands there. The sound of water hitting her was echoing through the bathroom as she stood there in the middle with her closed. Hex hands tighten as clenched the body wash bottle. 

How did the bottle end up in my hands?! Hex tries to open her eyes but she couldn’t see anything due to the soap in her hair as she tries her best to rub it out of her eyes. “Crap. . .” Hex said very low as she tries her best to keep herself calm. Her heart was pounding a bit as she wash her hair and then open her eyes again as they were burning red. Hex then looks around and notice that the body wash was nowhere to be seen. Hex holds up her hands and notice that the bottle was now gone. “W-What?!” Hex quickly turns off the water and then grabs the shower curtains pulling them back and looks around the bathroom. 

The room was the same as the door was still locked how she left it and her clothes were still on the floor. Hex then steps out of the shower as she then grabs a towel and wraps it around her body and hair. She would unlock the door and exits the bathroom as she heads to her bag as she reaches in and pulls out two Pokémon. Gengar and Yamask are still in there Pokéballs. Hex would turn to face Amil as she was still in the same position when she went to bed. The bed sheets even looked the same. 

Hex steps back into the bathroom and then looks into the mirror. “W-What was that! Maybe I’m just over thinking it. Hex shakes her head as she takes off her towel and the rubs her face with it. Shen then looks away from the mirror to grab her nightgown. She would carefully grab it from the closet and then turns back to face the mirror. Hex stares at it as she looks around the room making sure that no one was there. 

Hex then hears something as she jumps back a bit. Her body was shaking as she clenched her nightgown within her hands as she looks around the bathroom to see if there was anyone in there. She pulled back the curtains making sure again that now one was there. Hex would then look out the door as she peers right through it and sees that no one has entered the bathroom. She then notice that she dropped her brush on the floor. “Oh, silly me. I dropped my brush. I knew that. . .” Hex bends over to grab it as she grabs it off the floor and gets up from the ground. She smiles as she looks back in the mirror and notice that someone was standing in the back of the bathroom. 

“What? The—?!” Hex quickly turns around to see that no one was there but she looked back at the mirror and notice someone was indeed standing there in the back. She would look at the person in the mirror as it looks exactly like her. Her hair was much more longer as it reached all the way to her legs and she was much more taller then her. Her eyes were sharp red as they glared at Hex swirling around. Her smile wasn’t wicked but was still creepy. Her face had freckles on them and on the left side of her face had a beauty mark that was above her lips. And not that I was staring or anything but her bust sizes was big! Much more bigger then mine. Her hips as well, they were wide. The women was staring at Hex as she stared back as well. 

“Who are you. . .” Hex whispers as the women started to giggle. “Hehehehe. . .Ahahaha...Hahahah! Oh~ Ahahaha!” The laughter was getting more and more sinister as the mirror soon started to shake as the women steps closer towards Hex. 

Hex ran out of the bathroom and close the door behind her as she felt the doorknob jiggling as she kept the door closed. She was holding the doorknob with all her might making sure that whatever was on the other side wasn’t coming in. Hex was trying her best to keep it closed as the door started to creak open a bit as the women eyes glowed in the dark as you can see her swirling red pupil glaring at Hex.

A hand would wrapped around the door as Hex tries her best to close it. But the sharp purple nails scratches the door. “Now! Cottonee!” The Pokémon shoots out razor leafs towards the door as the women hand disappears into the dark as the door closes. Hex was seating on the floor as she was panting. Her face was sweating as she couldn’t believe what just happened. “You okay Hex?” Amil gets down to the floor seeing if Hex got hurt from the shadowy figure. Hex was taken back as she looks down at her wrist and notice a couple scratch marks. “W-What was that?” Hex rubs her scratch marks as she then wince in pain as she close her eyes and pulls away from the slash marks. 

Amil would look down as she starts to get queazy as she close her eyes. “Urk, excuse me. I’m not really good with blood.” Amil gets up from the floor and heads to the kitchen looking through the cabinets and seeing a towel in the drawer. “Here uh, wrap this around your arm or something.” Amil would hand her the towel as she tries her best not to look at Hex cuts. Hex grabs it and wraps it around her arm she would then tie it right around her arm and then gets up from the floor as she looks back at the bathroom door and then Amil. “Come on Hex, lets get you to Michael room.” Amil grabs Hex hands as she walks her towards Michael room that was right down the hall and knocks on the door. 

Michael and Leo were in the room together as Michael was face first in the bed sleeping as Leo was busy readying a book. The lights were out and the sound of music was playing through Leo headphones. Leo had on gym shorts and a white shirt as Michael had on a black shirt and basketball shorts as he was dead tired. Leo gets up and goes to the kitchen getting something to drink as the sound of banging could be heard. It startled Leo to death as he poured his drink everywhere missing the cup. He would stomp the ground and walk over to the door seeing Amil and Hex standing there as his anger quickly vanished and now was more happier and shocked to see them. “Huh? Hey guys what’s going on?” Leo smiles as Hex shows her arm and then Leo smiled disappeared. He would then grab her arm gently and touches it a bit as she wince in pain and offers them to come inside. 

“So, mind telling me what happened?” Leo asked as he pours his drink into his cup as he takes a sip of his soda and then sets it back down on the table? Amil would shrug as Hex rubs her arm and then shrugs as well. “I don’t know either, I went to go take a shower. Then in the mirror was a girl that looks exactly like me standing there. . .expect she had red eyes instead of purple. It wasn’t a ghost type that for sure! But, this one felt a bit to real. . .” Hex opens the towel seeing the three slash marks across her wrist. “Well, don’t worry Hex. I’ll fix you up in no time. Amil could you go to the bathroom and grab the rubbing alcohol. Amil looked shocked as she shakes her head rapidly. “Sorry Leo but you’re coming with me! I’m not going in there by myself! There something going on!” Leo nodded as he gets up from the chair and walks over to the bathroom with Amil right behind. “Alright, open the door.” 

Leo hand was shaking as he looked back at Amil. He was bit shaken to go in. “I don’t know if I can. . .” Michael appears behind them as they scream. 

“Michael?! What the hell! Say something before just appearing!” Amil screamed out as Michael walked towards the door and kicks the door open as it swings. The bathroom was dark as Michael enters the bathroom and turns on the lights grabbing the rubbing alcohol and tossing it to Leo as he walks back to the bed. “Go to bed!” Michael yelled out as Amil and Leo quickly turns off the lights in the bathroom and close it. 

“A-Alrighty we got the rubbing alcohol.” Leo sat down on the chair and ask for Hex arm as she just nods and puts her arm on the table as Leo squirts some Alcohol on her wounds as she bites her lips and close her eyes tight as she was a bit in pain. “Alright, there we go. All healed up.” Leo went to his bag and grabs tape bandages and wraps it around Hex arm. “Now then, before your gym battle let me put some rubbing alcohol on your wounds. We gotta make sure that don’t get infected.” Leo puts the bottle down and the tape on the table. Amil was would sigh in relief as she pats Hex shoulder. “Alright let’s head back.” Amil yawns as she walks down the hallway as Hex gets up and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. 

Amil would grab the doorknob and swing the door open as she looks around to see if there anyone inside. Hex did the same but over Amil shoulder. “I think we’re good. . .Hex, are you going to be okay?” Amil steps in as she looks behind her seeing that Hex was kinda nervous to enter the room as she then nodded as she steps in the room. “Y-Yeah, I’m alright. Maybe just some sleep is what we need. . .” Hex walks over to her bed and grabs the sheets as she climbs into bed as she lays there looking up at the celling. 

“Hey Amil.” Hex turns her body to see that Amil was already asleep she would smile as she rolls over to face the window. 

“Goodnight Amil. . .” Hex says before grabbing the covers of the sheet and facing the window as she starts to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that mysterious figure. I don’t know. But next chapter is Hex gym battle. Let’s see if she up for the challenge next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it. I have more chapters in the works. The next chapter we meet her friends so I can’t wait to show them off. Uh thanks again for reading.


End file.
